


in some dreaming state (so in love)

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Legends of Tomorrow spoilers, Pining, Prophetic Dreams, Season/Series 03, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even death or time could part Nyssa from Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in some dreaming state (so in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



Nyssa wasn't prophetic. It wasn't one of her gifts she'd been blessed with as a child or as an adult. No, her gifts lay solely with her physical prowess, her skills with mastering any weapon within her grasp, and her ease with languages. She was a natural leader, she had to be as the Heir to the Demon, and she had always known growing up that she would someday take her rightful place as leader of the League of Assassins. Of becoming the next Ra's.

While growing up, she had known of those with abilities that were far beyond the normal of this world. Her own father used the Lazarus Pit within Nanda Parbat to extend his life and heal his wounds. But Nyssa didn't possess gifts that were either internal or external. It was a simple fact and it didn't bother her. She knew her place in the world.

But then Sara died and Nyssa was cast adrift. Every time her father looked at her, she knew he was disappointed in her and there was nothing she could do to change that fact. She was still his heir, but it was only a matter of time before that would change. She felt it in her soul. Sara was gone, she was slowly losing her father, and she had lost her sense of purpose.

One late night, when most of the League members were asleep, Nyssa wandered through the halls. She somehow ended up in front of the Lazarus Pit. The water was supremely powerful in what it could do and only a chosen few were allowed to use it to their advantage. Nyssa had never been one of those chosen few, not even when her father officially made her his heir. It was something that had annoyed Nyssa as a child and, as she sat down at the rim of the pit, she knew deep down that it annoyed her still. She was heir. The Lazarus Pit should be hers. If she had known about Sara's death from the moment it happened, she could have used it to save Sara.

Nyssa reached down and ran her hand through the water. It felt like regular water, but she knew better. This water was sacred. She withdrew her hand, shook off a few water droplets, and rose to her feet. She needed to get some rest before she traveled to Starling City. There was still a connection to Sara there in the form of Sara's sister and Nyssa was going to give Laurel a few more lessons while she was in the city.

Nyssa returned to her room and slipped into her bed. She used to share her bed with Sara every night. It had been hard sleeping the first few weeks since Sara's death. She kept reaching out and finding nothing in Sara's sleeping space. It was worse than when Sara had run away from the League because Sara was dead. There were no more second chances.

Nyssa fought the urge to cry, but she couldn't stop tears from welling up. She raised her hand to wipe away the evidence of her sadness. She had to learn how to live without Sara.

Still, it took a long time for sleep to come.

*

It wasn't surprising that Nyssa dreamed of Sara. She had done it before and she supposed it'd continue to happen until the day Nyssa died. But this dream was different. She sensed it from the first moment. They were on a rooftop, none that Nyssa recognized, but she knew they were in Starling City. Sara was in a creamy white outfit, one that Nyssa had never seen before, and she looked at peace.

Nyssa took a step towards her, holding out her hand. "Sara?"

Sara turned towards Nyssa and gave her a soft smile. It was the type of smile Sara would give her when they were alone in bed. "Nyssa, you've had the roughest time of it, haven't you?"

"I am alive. I wasn't meant for happiness, but I was given the gift of having you for the short time that I did."

"Don't think like that, Nyssa. You were meant for more. _We_ were meant for more. Trust me, this is not the end of us."

"You're dead. There is nothing left for us."

Sara shook her head even as she linked their fingers together. "Don't think that. The future isn't set and there is more in store that you cannot possibly imagine. Trust me."

"I do. I love you." Nyssa kissed Sara then and no more was said.

When Nyssa woke up, it was to tears trailing down her cheeks. It had felt so real to talk to Sara, to kiss her beloved. But that was a lie. Sara was dead and there was no coming back from that. Nyssa got out of bed to begin her day.

Since that night, Nyssa continued to dream about Sara. It was so realistic that, when she woke up in the morning, she'd forget for a few seconds that Sara was dead. Every time she dreamed, Sara wore that white outfit like she had from the first dream. Nyssa wasn't prophetic, but she was beginning to suspect there was more to her dreams than just fiction and longing for her beloved. It felt like Sara was trying to reach out to her, preparing her for the future.

It sounded mad because Nyssa wasn't prophetic and her dreams seemed like prophecy.

Then her father chose Oliver Queen as his new heir and Nyssa's world shattered even further. Oliver hadn't said yes yet, but it was only a matter of time before her father found a reason to make Oliver say yes. Fighting against her father's will would not turn out well for her, she knew that, but she wasn't going to let herself die so easily. She stole the bioweapon and left Nanda Parbat for Starling City.

The dreams were even more intense now. Sara holding her, in a bed, on the beach, in an office, it didn't matter where they were. Sara still wore her white outfit and promised Nyssa that everything was going to turn out just fine for them. Not even death could keep them apart.

"The world is about to change, Nyssa, in a big way. What has unfolded is just the beginning. Time itself is in trouble."

"I don't understand." She didn't. If Nyssa could change time itself, Sara would still be alive.

Sara cupped Nyssa's face. "Your father does not control everything. There are more than one Lazarus Pit in the world and the effects of a pit are more than you can imagine. Time itself will unravel if there aren't people protecting them. It's why I can and will return to life. It's why we'll be together again. I promise."

It sounded so fantastical and unreal,and Nyssa wanted to believe Sara so badly. She wanted Sara's words to be true.

And then Oliver Queen accepted her father's offer. She found out from Laurel almost too late and it hurt that Laurel kept something like that from her. Sara also had her secrets. It seemed like the secret keeping ran strong in the Lance family. Either way, she wasn't going to die on her knees from someone like Oliver. She wasn't.

Even when Sara whispered in her dream that Oliver wasn't what he seemed, that everything was going to turn out all right, Nyssa couldn't believe it. Not like this.

The situation grew even more dire when her father demanded of her that she married Oliver and bear his children. It was a betrayal of the highest sort from her father and her hand curled into a fist. She wanted to plunge a knife deep into his heart or plunge a knife into her own heart to stop the pain. Neither option was available to her.

She slept restlessly and, without fail, Sara appeared in her dreams. Nyssa let herself be vulnerable with Sara, like she could with no other, and cried on her shoulder. "I don't want to marry Oliver. I know you loved him, love him still, but I cannot marry him. My heart belongs to you. I can marry no other but you."

Sara rubbed her back as she kissed her cheek. "This is not the end. Go through the wedding. It'll be a trial by fire and you'll come through clean. Things are not what they seem."

"I don't understand you or this. I've dreamed about you for so long that I feel like these aren't just dreams. They cannot be anymore, though I should know better. Prophecy has never been my gift."

"They're not just dreams. I don't understand how I'm reaching out to you, but I am. It was my fault I left you and I can't leave you unguarded ever again." Sara rubbed Nyssa's back with her hand. "In this state, I can see through time. I won't be able to for much longer, but when that day comes, I'll be here in person. I'll be alive again. You'll just have to find me."

"Find you?" Nyssa lifted her head to meet Sara's gaze. "I can find anyone in the world. I am an excellent tracker. When you return, I will bring you home safely."

Sara shook her head. "There won't be safe for me for quite some time, but I will be here. Trust Oliver. He'll be the one to guide you to me."

Nysssa kissed Sara. She would fight against marrying Oliver because that was in her nature, but she would trust him when it came time. For Sara.

They went through their wedding because Oliver stopped her from knifing him and soon they were on a plane flying towards Starling City. Sara was right and she followed Oliver without hesitation. If she ever wanted to see Sara again, she needed Oliver. He may not know that, but she did because of Sara.

Starling City was safe. Oliver nearly died, but he survived and killed her father. A flash of relief surged through her. He was her father by blood, but he was no real father to her. If she wanted Sara, if she wanted to rule the League of Assassins, her father couldn't be alive.

She touched Oliver's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You are the key," she said.

Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I have learned something since Sara's death. Something very important. I cannot share it now, but you are the key to my happiness." She laughed. "But not as my husband. Neither of us wanted that."

"No, neither of us did."

*

What Sara spoke of in her dreams came to pass. Sara was alive, wearing that white outfit that was similar to her Canary outfit except in color, and she was part of a group meant to take down a man so evil that his evil was spread across time itself. Nyssa didn't care about that, not at the moment. All she cared about was taking Sara into her arms.

"I love you," she said over and over in Arabic. It had been so long since she'd touched Sara. It was good that Sara was gripping her back just as tight. It reassured her that she wasn't dreaming. "Even when you kept trying to bolster my spirit, I doubted that I'd ever see you again. I thought it was just a figment of my imagination torturing me."

"It was and it wasn't. I'm not even sure myself." Sara kissed Nyssa fervently. "All I know is that it worked and when I came to, I was surging out of a Lazarus Pit. I'm alive."

Nyssa glanced around at the rest of Sara's team. Heroes and villains working together. It wasn't as far fetched as the scientist thought it was. "I know you'll be traveling long distances, through time itself, but I'll be here waiting for you no matter how long it takes."

"I know. You're my beloved." Sara kissed Nyssa again. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, I will always find my way back to you."

Nyssa believed her.


End file.
